Amor en fuga
by fic twilight fans
Summary: Desde la ventana pude contemplar su silueta, desde la esquina de su habitacion pude observar los rasgos de su cara, ella era hermosa en todas las maneras posibles. Pero como podria pensar en ella de esa manera cuando entre a su casa a robarle...
1. Prefacio

Amor en Fuga.

El bosque estaba oscuro, la densidad de la noche me impedía ver por donde iba, cada maldito segundo se me hacía insoportable, los arboles me hablaban en el pequeño movimiento de sus hojas, las nubes estaban oscuras y esta noche no había luna.

Cuando entre por las murallas de hojas del bosque mi ritmo se volvió mas lento, las rocas, ramas secas, hojas mojadas y lodo me impedían caminar a un ritmo acelerado, oh que tirano puede volverse el tiempo, en la vida siempre perdemos el tiempo en cosas insignificantes pero cuando necesitamos aunque sea unos segundo de mas el tiempo se vuelve incluso mas rápido.

Mi vida ha sido muy difícil desde mi juventud hasta este momento, cada vez que la vida me da la oportunidad de ser feliz el destino me lo arrebata de las manos. Jacob Black sigue haciendo de las suyas desde su tumba, no le basto con matar a Maddy mi novia de la adolescencia sino que ahora sus amigos en venganza de su muerte quieren arrebatarme al amor de mi vida, Bella…

A lo lejos la frágil figura de Bella se miraba recostada en el suelo, pareciera que dormía tranquilamente pero yo no sabia en que estado podía encontrarla y eso me aterraba demasiado.

**Hola chikas, jejeje usted diran a esta chika q le paso pero les aclaro q yo no soy escritora.**

**Las ideas son de mi amiga lea auqn yo la escribo, la historia esta muy interesante solo espero poder escribirla por lo menos un 10% de lo que es en realidad, me considero una persona holgazana q no le gusta escribir mucho asi no creo hacer caps largos.**

**Espero q les guste la idea y xq soy buena con ustedes (bueno xq lea ya me conto) les dire un adelanto de la trama.**

**Todos son humanos, los chikos vampiros iran encontra de los chikos licántropos, la trama será para mayores de 18 (jejeje aunq no tengo ni idea de como hacerlo), en esta historias habran pandillas y temas relacionados con ellas.**

**Si tienen unos consejitos mándenmelos xfaaaaa que yo encantada los acepto xq no tengo idea de esto.**

**Tambien quiero aclarar que si acepte hacer esta historia fue para apoyar a mi amiga, como escritora lea me permitio tener a Edward al inicio de la historia jejeje . Lo que todas quisiéramos pero nuestro Edward tendrá unas mas asi q las q quieran un romance con el déjenlo en un review, bessos chikas las quiere maddy**


	2. El Primer Amor

_**Chikas sé que no merezco perdón pero la verdad es que mi papas me quitaron el inter, la escuela me quito mi única tarde libre, y cuando tenía a la mitad el cap, Lea ( la idealista de la historia) dijo que un beso era muy fuerte jejejejeje, (debo aclarar q los primeros 3 caps son míos) ella dijo que era un poco raro y yo dije "Lea para ti eso es fuerte, espérate" en ese instante hice un medio lemmons (lo corte hasta el botón del pantalón) y la pobre casi se desmaya xDDD, así que para las NO fanáticas de lemmons de una vez les aviso que la historia no los va a tener ya que la idealista lo dijo :P jejeje. Y les informo que con Lea ya organizamos los 6 primeros caps así que solo falta editarlos. Spoilers abajo, bessos.**_

_**Ojo: Los personajes no son míos… ya quisiera, pero son de Meyer una gran escritora… aunque sepas de sobra quien es. Ya q si los personajes fueran míos los protagonistas serian Edward and me xD.**_

Buenos días, como amaneció mi pequeña- era una mañana hermosa, el sol brillaba en toda su plenitud, los pájaros cantaban su hermosa sinfonía y las nubes que siempre cubrían la cuidad de Forks habían desaparecido el día de hoy.

Papi, unos minutos más por favor – bostezo- tengo mucho sueño.- dijo en un susurro mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y con una mano se limpiaba los ojos.

Pequeña si fuera tu padre no podría hacer esto.- mis labios se acercaron a los suyos y depositaron un casto beso sobre la comisura de su labio superior.

¡Edward!,-abrió los ojos de golpe- ¡Edward! Que haces aquí, o no, mi padre podría verte, será mejor que te vayas.

Tranquila pequeña, tu padre sabe que estoy aquí, el mismo medio permiso de entrar, quería obsequiarte esto.- tome el pequeño pastel de caramelo de la mesa de dormir y lo puse sobre sus piernas.

Edward esto es para mí, muchas gracias.- sus manos rodearon mi cintura y recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Tu sabes que me encanta hacerte feliz además no he querido romper la tradición de tu madre.- lleve mi mano libre hasta su espalda dejando suaves caricias en ella.

Gracias Edward eres muy lindo, mi madre estaría muy feliz de ver lo mucho que me cuidas y me quieres, de ver lo afortunada que soy al tenerte.- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que poco a poco iban brotando hasta llegar a sus mejillas.

Pequeña deja de llorar, la muerte de una madre nunca se olvida.- yo lo sabía muy bien- ella no estaría feliz de verte así.- su madre había muerto hace tres años, y su relación con su padre era un poco fría desde que la madre murió, cosa que empeoro todo.

Tienes razón mi pequeño Power Ranger será mejor que me anime un poco para celebrar mi cumpleaños número 18, eso le agradaría a mi madre. -Dijo. Sus labios se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa la cual no le llego a los ojos.

Por qué no pides tú deseo?.-asintió con un movimiento vertical. Saque mi encendedor de la bolsa de mi pantalón y encendí la única vela del pastel.

Edward cierra los ojos por favor, no mires mis labios cuando pida mi deseo, ok?.- inclino su cabeza y con un débil soplo apago las velas.- cierra los ojos.- dijo y cerro sus ojos. Mis ojos por alguna extraña razón no se cerraron y pude ver que lagrimas traicioneras corrían a mares por sus mejillas, sabía que no estaba así por su madre algo más le pasaba, sus labios se movían hablando silenciosamente y pronto dejo de llorar, con sus manos seco sus lágrimas y antes de que abriera sus ojos yo cerré los míos.- abre los ojos Edward.- mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos pero ya no habían rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos aunque si se encontraban muy rojos.

Pequeña llevare el pastel a la cocina, esta mañana te preparare tu comida favorita, mientras tú te alistas para ir a nuestro último día de escuela.- dije. No quise preguntarle la causa de su tristeza, esperaría hasta que ella quisiera contármelo. La última vez que vi su rostro tan contrariado y triste fue cuando ellos los amenazaron, un día antes de la muerte de su madre.

Ok Edward ve, mi casa es tu casa.- su voz sonaba quebrada y apenas se oía como un suave murmullo. Deposite un beso en su frente y salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe pero cuando me dirigía a la cocina del otro lado de la puerta se escucharon fuertes sollozos que inundaron todo el segundo nivel. Estaba shokeado, desesperado y angustiado, alguna razón tenía para estar así. Normalmente cuando extraña a su madre solo llora de manera silenciosa pero nunca tan alarmante, no la presionaría pero ella tendría que decir la causa de su sufrimiento.

Recostado en el marco de la puerta se encontraba el señor Pents esperando a que yo bajara de la habitación de su hija, traía puesto su traje de policía y unas botas de lluvia.

Bajaste justo a tiempo muchacho, unos segundos más y subo a buscarte, por ahora te encargo a mi hija, perdóname con ella por no esperarla, pero ha surgido una emergencia y debo ir de inmediato.- dijo en tono enojado.

Si señor yo le digo, pensaba prepararle el desayuno, le molesta?- el solo negó con la cabeza y desapareció por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí. Segundos después el ruido del motor del coche desapareció por la carretera.

En la cocina empecé a preparar todo tipos de platillos, no sabía si con su platillo favorito sería suficiente, era mejor que sobrara comida a que no hiciera la que ella quería. Mientras corría de un lado a otro en la cocina mi mente viajo al momento en el que la conocí.

**Flashback.**

La mañana estaba fría, el viento soplaba fuertemente golpeando mi cara, los niños corrían alrededor del patio de juegos, las maestra gritaban y los árboles se mecían de una manera sobre natural. El viento se colaba por mis pantalones helándome las piernas, mi hermosa camisa azul era escondida por un enorme suéter café, mis tenis estaban limpios y mi pelo como siempre despeinado.

Mi primer día de escuela fue parecido a este con la única diferencia que ese día la compañía había sido diferente, mi madre estaba conmigo. Mi mama se llamaba Esme era una mujer hermosa y carismática junto con mi padre formábamos la familia perfecta, pero el mundo no es perfecto y siente envidia cuando hay una cosa que si lo es, hace lo imposible hasta arruinar ese pequeño mundo de perfección. Chicago era una cuidad hermosa, soleada y calurosa la cuida perfecta para la familia perfecta pero en el mundo no se puede tener ambas cosas y yo ahora no tenía ninguna el destino se encargó de arrebatármelo de la manera más cruel… la muerte.

Mis padres murieron en un accidente aéreo, la casa, el dinero, las cuentas bancarias y las empresas de mi padre pasaron a manos del gobierno hasta que yo tuviera 18 años y la jueza deicidio que iría a parar a un orfanato en la pequeña cuidad de Forks donde trabajaba una amiga de mama, la señora Elena.

Cuando fui por primera vez a la escuela mis padres fueron conmigo, mama me llevaba de la mano y papa se encargaba de tomar las fotografías pero el día de hoy, la señora Elena me traía. Duele despertar un día y enterarte que tu vida cambiaria para siempre pero duele más saber que nunca más tendría a alguien que me quisiera. El orfanato es una falsa imagen de la felicidad, nadie es feliz ahí, por supuesto que no, y yo no era la excepción. ¿Cómo podre ser feliz si tengo que fingir todo el día, tener la familia que hace poco perdí?, ¿Cómo podre salir adelante si no tengo a mi padre para guiarme?, ¿Quién tomara el lugar de mi madre cuando necesite una confidente?, ¿Con quién podre llorar cuando me sienta mal, sin que se burle de mí?, ¿De qué me sirve preguntarme cosas de las cuales nunca obtendré respuesta?. La lluvia empezó a aparecer, _perfecto,_ caía sobre mis mejillas mezclándose con las lágrimas saladas, el viento alborotaba más mi cabello. La campana sonó anunciando la entrada pero esta vez _mi madre no estaba para despedirse de mí, ni siquiera se despidió cuando se fue para siempre._

Entre por el amplio salón de la escuela, los pasillos estaban llenos de niños, entre más entraba a ese horrible edificio el temor iba en aumento apoderándose poco a poco de mí. Todo era diferente, lo sabía muy bien, los niños de aquí tenían una familia, la familia que yo extrañaba con toda mi alma, las lágrimas traicioneras salían de mis ojos y me pecho comenzaba a tener pequeñas convulsiones.

Edward no llores, la escuela es un lindo lugar para los niños, debería de estar feliz de tener este privilegio.- le señora Elena pensaba que no quería ir a la escuela pero la realidad era que yo no quería ir _con ella_ a la escuela. Asentí levemente con mi cabeza y baje mi mirada hacia el suelo, con mi mano me despedí de la señora y me fui buscan mi nuevo salón. En la puerta choque con alguien y caí tirado en el piso.

¡Auch! Cuidado niño, me votaste, pésimo.- dijo una niña de cabellos castaños los cuales traía amarrados en dos coletas, su piel era de un color blanco porcelana, y sus ojos de un intenso color chocolate.

Lo siento, perdóname por favor – me levante rápido del piso y le extendí la mano para que se levantara pero ella la ignoro y se levantó solita.

Tranquilo, esto me pasa todo el tiempo, chocar con las personas es una de mis mayores cualidades. – dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Hola mi nombre es Edward Cullen tengo 7 años y soy nuevo en la cuidad – me presente de forma educada y con una de mis sonrisas favoritas.

Hola – sonrió – soy Maddy y tengo 6 años, me adelantaron un año y por eso soy menor. Mi papa es el jefe de policía y mi mama la maestra que nos dará clases hoy. – la chica cayo de repente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par – Wow es una mochila de Power Ranger. – dijo desviando la conversación a otro tema más interesante.

Si esta mochila me la regalo mi ma… - al recordarla mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la voz se me quebró.

¿Quién te la regalo?, yo quiero una pero que sea de la chica de rosado, porque aquí entre nos esa chica quiero ser cuando crezca, ¿Dónde la compraste?. Edward respóndeme.- pregunto insistentemente. Yo solo baje la mirada y negué con la cabeza.

Edward que te paso, ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Llamo a mi mama?.- las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer y mi compañía se alarmo mucho.

Oh que te he hecho, ahora mi mama va a castigarme, oh no, empezare primer grado con una falta de indisciplina, perdóname si, yo no quise hacerte llorar, es que soy una idiota. Ahs pero mírame, no bajes la mirada.- su voz sonaba alarmada y no se detenía ni siquiera para tomar aire.

No es tu culpa, lo que pasa es que mi madre me regalo esta mochila y ella murió hace poco tiempo – le dije como pude.

Oh lo siento mucho – sus brazos rodearon mi cintura en un cálido abrazo.

No es tu culpa, no debes disculparte.- Mis brazos rodearon su cintura y quedamos unidos en un mágico abrazo, las lágrimas dejaron de correr y pronto fui sintiendo que el agujero de mi pecho iba haciéndose menos doloroso.

Te llamare mi Power Ranger – soltó una pequeña carcajada – por tu mochila.

Y yo te llamare pequeña porque eres la más pequeña del salón. Nuestras risas se mesclaron y en ese momento supe que nunca más estaría solo_._

Los panqueques estaban listos, el jugo ya estaba exprimido, la fruta estaba picada en cuadritos, la cocina estaba totalmente limpia y los platos lavados pero a mi pequeña no bajaba aun de su habitación. Sabía que hoy era un día muy duro para ella pero como en los años anteriores la ayudaría a salir de la depresión, así como ella un día fue mi amiga y me apoyo con la muerte de mis padres ahora debería de ser yo su pareja y consolarla hasta que ella se cansara de mí.

Unos pasos se escucharon en la sala anunciándome su llegada.

Mmm, que rico huele, cual es el menú de ahora mi joven caballero o debo decir mi Power Ranger azul. – dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

Tu comida favorita pequeña, panqueques y un poco de fruta. – camine hacia ella y con mis brazos la atraje hacia mi cuerpo.

Entonces tendré que pagarte por tu servicio – sonrió – dime, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Tú ya sabes lo que quiero.- su aliento golpeaba el cuello de mi camisa, lentamente baje mi rostro al nivel del suyo. Nuestras bocas se encontraban abiertas anhelando lo que pronto ocurriría. El momento previo al beso es lo más hermoso que el mismo beso ya que me estaba desesperando. Sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a los míos, los míos los esperaban ansiosos. Sus labios se estamparon contra los míos de manera lenta y tortuosa. Mis labios absorbieron su labio inferior y comenzamos nuestra maravillosa danza, nuestra danza era lenta y pausada, con la punta de mi lengua roce su labio superior para pedir el permiso total a su boca, ella gustosa la abrió para mí. Mi lengua entro en su boca para encontrase con la suya uniéndose en una batalla en la que ninguno ganaría, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban dulce y lentamente hasta el momento en que tuvimos que parar para respirar.

Muy bien señor sus servicios han sido pagados. - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Muchas gracias por desayunar en el restaurante "la comida de un superhéroe". – le dije entre risas. En un rápido movimiento le robe un beso, después salió corriendo a sentarse en la mesa entre un conjunto de sonrisas musicales.

En la mesa mi pequeña miraba todo a su alrededor al parecer la comida le había gustado, mi pequeña era una fan del arte culinario, ella admiraba mucho la comida que no solo sabía delicioso sino que se miraba apetecible, por ello, esta mañana había preparado un desayuno estilo gourmet.

El desayuno paso rápidamente entre risas y platicas, hablamos de cosas triviales a la espera de que la mañana terminara, en el último día de clases era una costumbre de la escuela ir solo por el turno de la tarde para la firma de los anuarios, la graduación seria el domingo pero yo tenía preparada una sorpresa para mi pequeña el día de mañana. Recordamos muchas travesuras del pasado y pronto se fue el tiempo del desayuno.

Estábamos en el sala viendo la televisión cuando de repente mi pequeña la apago y se sentó en el suelo delante de mí.

Edward, tenemos que hablar.- de pronto su mirada se volvió seria, como nunca la había visto en mi vida.

Dime de que quieres hablar.- respondí

De algo que nos interesa a ambos, algo que debemos de aclarar por el bien de los dos pero prométeme que no me interrumpirás hasta que termine.- me dijo muy segura.

Estaba bien Maddy pero me preocupas, dime lo que quieras.- por alguna razón mi corazón sonaba como un tambor en medio de una marcha folclórica.

Edward, tu sabes que yo no soy la persona indicada para ti pero aun así tú sigues conmigo, un día encontraras a la persona indicada, la chica que te hará sentir con una mirada lo que yo no he podido hacer con un beso. Tu solo sientes por mí un gran cariño por todo estos años juntos, por ser tu paño de lágrima, pero eso no significa que sea amor, eso no significa que serás feliz conmigo para siempre. Solo espero que cuando encuentres a esa persona yo no me haya ido todavía, no quiero irme y dejarte solo.- pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y empezaron a caer a mares sobre sus mejillas.

Pequeña deja de decir eso – no podía decirle que por siempre la amaría porque la verdad es que nunca había sentido algo así por nadie y no sabría si podría amar a otra persona que no fuese ella. –deja de dramas y vive la vida al máximo.

Edward algo malo se acerca.- su cuerpo se retorció con un fuerte escalofrió- muy malo en serio.

Dime de que se trata, explícamelo por favor.- dije en un tono preocupado.

Edward ayer por la tarde recibí una carta de la pandilla de Jacob. ¿La recuerdas? – asentí con mi cabeza y seguí escuchando con atención.- en ella me pedían que le dijera a mi padre que dejara de investigarlos o sino tendría la misma suerte de mi madre.

Jacob Black tenía una pandilla, un grupo de delincuentes, ellos se encargaban de robar, extorsionar y manipular a toda la población de Forks, años atrás amenazaron al padre de Maddy y como él no cumplió con su petición mataron a su bella esposa.

Maddy, no te preocupes por eso, muy pronto nos iremos de aquí, cuando estés en la Universidad y prometo que nada va a pasarte.

Edward pase lo que pase tú debes prometerme unas cosas. Prométeme que siempre me recordaras como una gran amiga, como una gran consejera pero nunca como tu novia. Prométeme que cuando encuentres a la chica que te haga suspirar de la manera que tu creíste imposible, lucharas por ella y la harás completamente feliz. Prométeme que buscaras tu felicidad antes que nada y yo este donde este estaré feliz de verte feliz.- las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y yo solo pude abrasarla muy fuerte.

Edward tengo miedo, mucho miedo. No quiero morir todavía, no quiero dejarte solo sobre todo cuando no has encontrado al amor de tu vida, no quiero verte sufrir por mí muerte quiero verte por siempre feliz.- con mis manos acaricie su cabello y le dije:

Maddy deja de decir eso, tu estarás conmigo por siempre, además nunca dudes que yo te protegeré con mi vida y veras que nada malo te sucederá.

Gracias Edward por eso te quiero.- me abraso fuertemente y deposito un beso en mi mejilla.

Maddy era alguien importante en mi vida, fue mi primera amiga, mi primer amor, mi única compañía, mi único soporte, mi fiel protectora y la razón por la que yo logre superar la muerte de mis padres. Su madre fue de gran ayuda para mí, ella fue la mama que una vez perdí y que la vida me volvió a arrancar de nuevo.

Cuando el reloj marco la 1 nosotros estábamos en el último día de clases ya, nos tomamos fotos con nuestros compañeros y firmamos los anuarios. Ese día no tuvimos clases formales y salimos temprano para prepararnos para el día de graduación. Deje a Maddy en su casa y prometí pasarla a traer el día de mañana para llevarla en la noche a la fiesta de graduación, ella sonrió alegremente y al parecer había olvidado todo lo sucedido esta mañana.

El día que cumplí los 18 años salí del orfanato, los abogados de mis padres me dieron las cuentas bancarias y todo lo necesario para saber sobre mi situación económica. Al parecer Eleazar la mano derecha de mi padre hizo un gran trabajo porque las ganancias habían aumentado y yo tenía una fuerte suma de dinero en mi poder. Decide dejar la empresa en manos de Eleazar y también le done unas acciones para recompensar su honradez todos estos años. Con el dinero que obtuve de las empresas alquile un departamento hasta que llegara el momento de mudarme aquí para ir a la universidad. Maddy iría a la misma universidad que yo, era una de las universidades más prestigiadas en todo el país, Eleazar le había ofrecido a Maddy una beca en nombre de la empresa para que no rechazara que yo le pagara los estudios, aunque claro ella no sabía que la empresa era mía.

Mi casa estaba oscura y sola, llegue hasta mi habitación y me di un rápido baño, cene un poco de pasta y me dirigí a hacia le enorme cama.

Esa noche no pude dormir, tenía miedo, claro que lo tenía. La pandilla de Jacob era muy peligrosa pero pronto nos alejaríamos de aquí, pronto seriamos felices, claro si mis planes salían como tal y como los planeaba.

En la mañana fui hasta el garaje y guarde todas las cosas que utilizaría para la sorpresa de Maddy, la que tenía planeada desde una semana atrás. Me vestí con un smoking negro y zapatos elegantes, me puse mi colonia favorita y me dirigí al prado, nuestro prado.

Buenos días pequeña.- después de tres timbrazos Maddy me había contestado el teléfono.

Hola Edward, porque llamas a esta hora.- dijo con voz alegre.

Maddy tengo una sorpresa para ti, te veo en el claro en una hora. No tardes.- y le corte antes de que ella dijera algo más.

Cuando llegue al claro prepare todo, copie el estilo de una revista y lo perfeccione un poco más, la mesa adornada estaba hermosa y la comida se miraba exquisita.

Este día la pediría que se casara conmigo, me la llevaría hasta nuestro departamento y con la herencia de mis padres pagaría sus estudios y los míos. No quería que pasara mucho tiempo en Forks, temía por su vida, y sabía que su padre no se opondría a que me la llevase sabiendo que estaba amenazada.

Todo se miraba igual de digno que una película romántica, unas ardillas aparecieron jugando por todo el claro. La naturaleza me ayudaba a que todo luciera mucho más hermoso, las flores estaban hermosas, el riachuelo se escuchaba a lo lejos y la cascada de enfrente le daba una hermosa vista al lugar, estor era el cielo y sabía que cuando ella dijese que sí, todo sería perfecto. Todo quedo perfecto. Salí justo a tiempo cuando la alarma que puse en mi celular me indico que era el momento de su llegada…

Una hora y no llego. De seguro estaba en la biblioteca se le paso el tiempo.

Dos horas y no llego. De seguro fue a casa de Lea

Tres horas y no llego. De seguro su padre la retraso.

El crepúsculo llego y ella aun no llegaba. Ahora si estaba preocupado.

Guarde todas las cosas dentro del carro, Maddy jamás faltaba a un cita. No estaba furioso por su inasistencia, estaba furioso por no saber nada de ella. Maddy era una chica responsable, mi corazón me decía que algo muy malo le había pasado.

Arranque el auto y salí rumbo a su casa. Cuando llegue nadie me abrió, fui a casa de Lea pero ella no la había visto, fui a la Biblioteca pero solo había ido en la mañana, hasta que un chico me dijo:

Hoy la vi en un carro negro rumbo a Port Angeles, iba con Paul uno de los chicos de Jacob y por lo visto iba llorando, creo que para estos momentos su padre ya la encontró, una hora después que desapareció el salió a su búsqueda.

No sabes donde la secuestraron.- pregunte con impaciencia.

Si, ella estaba en la biblioteca y recibió una llamada de su padre donde le decía que debían de huir porque venían detrás de ellos. Lo sé, porque yo estaba ahí cuando él le llamo, ella lloro mucho y dijo que primero debía ir a su casa. Como no tenía carro me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa, cuando estuvo ahí dijo que alguien la esperaba y que dejaría una carta de despedida. Tomo su maleta y pidió que por favor la llevara hasta la casa de su novio donde deposito la carta, ella pidió que podría irme ya que su padre la pasaría a recoger ahí. Como sabrá joven, yo la deje ahí y no supe nada de ella hasta que vi el carro negro dirigiéndose hacia afueras de la cuidad de Forks.- de mis ojos salían lágrimas.

Corrí hasta mi coche y tome rumbo a Port Angeles, solo esperaba tener suerte y encontrarla con vida.

**Chicas que creen que va a pasarme, aaaaah.**

El beso que Edward y yooooooo xD nos dimos en la cocina es el que mi amiga Lea considera muy fuerte jejeje. Y que se prepare para leer los de Edward y Bella porque esos si esteran lindos aaaahhh o por lo menos tratare de hacerlo así…

**Prometí spoilers y aquí los tienen.**

**Cap. 2: Yo te extrañare.**

**En el capítulo 3 aparecerá nuestro villano Jacob.**

**En el capítulo 4 aparecerá nuestra chica Bella**

**Ahora si prometo actualizar más seguido, además voy a esforzarme para escribir bien ya que eso no se me da nada bien :S , gracias por los comentarios que hasta ahora he recibido. A pesar de que lo que subí fue muy corto. Los primeros tres caps. son míos y las ideas son de Lea aunque yo las escribo. Ya saben chicas espero sus consejos.**

**Nota: Yo solo muerta me perdería una cita con Edward… Ups creo que hable de más xD.**

**Agradezco a mi hermana por su gran ayuda al ofrecerse a ser mi borrador. Tkm hahaha sin ti esto sería un verdadero fracaso…. xD**

El cap. tiene 10 pag. y 4,281 palabras. Wow lo más largo que he hecho en mi vida.


End file.
